What Death Really Means
by onyxskiesahead443
Summary: There wasn't anything special about that day. The sun was out, and it was relatively warm. A few clouds passed through the sky, and the trio walked under them. It was actually nice, to have a day off from the stress of the war to just relax.


What Death Really Means

Rated T

Pairings: None

Genre: Tragedy

There wasn't anything special about that day. The sun was out, and it was relatively warm. A few clouds passed through the sky, and the trio walked under them. It was actually nice, to have a day off from the stress of the war to just relax. To see the human world and all its glory, vending machines, arcade games, the wonderful and exotic food that was hamburgers. Going to history museums or the zoo, they had plans for that day.

Then they discovered cars.

It all happened so quickly. After nagging him about a café they saw, he finally relented into taking them, and paying for their drinks. Rukia cheered, and started across the road, Renji in tow. Then the world seemed to slow as a loud horn sounded to her right. A large car was speeding over to her, swerving slightly. It didn't look like most of the other cars, though. It was bigger.

It was then when Rukia felt a hand in her back, pushing her to the median in the road, and pulling Renji along with her, it was then when she heard a sickening thud and crack.

"Ch… eh... th…"

Rukia sat up slowly, afraid to see what had happened. She had seen car accidents in what Ichigo called 'the movies', so she knew Ichigo would be hurt, but probably only like the broken arm or leg. He would be better after seeing Orihime.

"Oh my god, Ichigo!" Renji shot up and rushed to the boy that lay crumpled in the road, his body wracked in spasms as blood foamed at his mouth and his eyes gazed at the sky, unfocused.

Rukia felt cold terror sweep over her in a wave, and stared dumbfounded as the car that hit him drove off.

"Ha... hahhh…" Ichigo wheezed as a drop of blood dripped from his nose.

Rukia stood shakily and walked over to her friend. His left leg was twisted so that his foot lay near his shoulder and his hand looked crushed, like everything inside was merely dust.

"Gahkt…" Ichigo coughed, and another spout of blood flew from his mouth, and his eyes focused for just a moment before they closed.

A siren sounded in the distance.

An ambulance came seconds after Rukia first heard it, but the world still seemed to be moving in slow motion as she and Renji raced to the hospital in a cab, paid for by what money Rukia had scrounged off of Ichigo.

They arrived hurriedly and were pointed into a room filled with chairs, where a few sat waiting or crying. "Wait there," they were told, "We'll get you if there is any change."

Rukia sat down next to Renji, and cried. The image of Ichigo's mangled body flashing in her mind and the sounds of his strangled breaths and gagging ringing in her ears.

Renji held onto her as a man in a white coat came into the room, "Is anyone here for a Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked, scanning the room.

Renji jumped up immediately, "Yes! Where is he?"

The doctor gave them a sad look, and pointed to the elevator, "Floor two, room 217. I'm sorry." He held Rukia's gaze for a second before he turned suddenly to leave. The elevator up was torturous. A baby crying mixed with the horribly slowly moving machine did nothing to calm Rukia or Renji's nerves. Only adding to the horrible nauseous feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

As soon as the ride up ended Renji bolted out the door and immediately started seeking out the room mentioned by the doctor.

Opening the door, they saw Ichigo, his eyes closed and hooked to multiple machines.

"Ichigo?" Renji asked, moving over to the bed, "Ichigo? Are you awake?"

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly, his eyelids fluttering.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked moving over, "How do you feel?" It may have been a stupid question, but there wasn't anything else Rukia could think to say.

"Hu...rts…every…where…" Ichigo chocked out, his fingers twitching, "are…you…okay?"

Rukia felt her heart twist, Ichigo was probably dying and his first concern was still for others.

"We're okay, Ichigo." Renji answered, "You saved us."

Ichigo attempted to move up his hand, but didn't seem to have the energy.

Renji reached out to pick it up, and Rukia joined the two. "You'll be okay, Ichigo." She told him, trying to convince herself as well.

"Tell… my s…sisters… to take… care… of them…selves." Ichigo asked, "Tell… my…crazy dad… I love… him…"

"You'll tell them yourself!" Rukia protested, but Renji chocked out a quiet, painful, "I will, Ichigo. I promise."

A small smile crept onto Ichigo's face and his next sentence was almost inaudible through the sobs of the two in the room with him, "Tell… my dad… I couldn't… die after him… but that… I died… smiling…"

"Okay." Rukia promised, her grip on his hand tightening, "We will."

"Stop… crying… don't be… sad… please… I couldn't bear… being… the reason… you hurt… please… forget…"

Rukia sniffed and prepared to agree, but Renji cut her off. "We'll grieve if we want to grieve." He said through sobs, "We'll never forget you!"

Ichigo smiled slightly before his hand went limp, the gentle beeping slowed, and the life faded from his eyes.

"He… he's dead." Rukia said as she felt herself fall to her knees. "What have I done?"

Renji fell beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"The war has been lost."

Okay, this had been sitting in my folders for a while, and I wanted to post _something_, so here you go!

This just might get a sequel with the reactions of his family and friends, but for now, here ya go.


End file.
